Spike and Halfrek
by Moose2
Summary: Short ficlet exploring Spike/Halfrek. Takes place after "Older and Far Away."


Disclaimer: Joss is God. The characters are his. I'm merely having fun with them.  
Author: Moose  
Title: Spike and Halfrek  
Notes: Right after "Older and Far Away"  
E-mail: moose_loose_goose@yahoo.com  
----------------------------------- 

**Spike and Halfrek**

"William?"

Spike stopped and turned toward the voice. It was that vengeance demon, Halfreeze...no, Halfrek. He had been on his way to Willie's for a pint of blood after Buffy's never-ending birthday party. His stomach growled in protest as he halted.

"Yeah?" Spike eyed her warily. Why does she look so damn familiar?

"It's me, William," she said, transforming into...

"Cecily!" Spike's eyes bugged. "I'll be damned."

"You're not the only one," she said with a slight smile, but Spike didn't hear her. Cecily a vengeance demon? Suddenly, he felt very uncomfortable.

"Um, what...you're Halfrek now?"

"Yes," she said, a bit sadly. "Can I talk with you for a minute, William? Would that be okay?"

"Sure. I mean, yeah. I guess so." She gestured toward a park bench and they both sat down.

"You look great," Spike said, giving her a slight grin.

"You haven't changed either," Cecily said, then laughed. "Well, mostly."

Spike chuckled. "Yeah, the vampire thing was sorta a shock to me too."

"It suits you."

Spike sighed. "Well, used to at any rate. How's the vengeance gig?"

"Oh, it has its moments. The kids you know. They need me."

"Uh-huh." Spike didn't mention what he thought of her curse. While he hadn't minded being trapped in the house with Buffy, the others he could have done without. Especially that whelp making eyes at his girl.

"William, I...wanted to say something to you. For so long now. Being a Justice Demon really gives you perspective on...well, justice."

"That was a long time ago," Spike said, wincing.

"No, please. Let me say it." Spike gave a slight nod and she continued.

"I treated you...well, it wasn't nice of me, William. I...I shouldn't have...rejected? you like that. You were so sweet, and I had this silly idea in my head... What I'm trying to say, William, is that I'm sorry."

"It's Spike now," he said harshly. Why was she making him relive this?

"I'm sorry, Spike."

Spike thought a moment then sighed. "No need to be, pet. I was bleed'n ponce back then. You were right to do what you did. I wasn't..."

"No! You were! I...It was me, Wil...Spike. It was me. I was a stupid little girl with such grand ideas about how the world should be. Later...much later, I learned different. And I wished I hadn't...said what I did to you. Wished I said something completely different, in fact." She shifted uncomfortably on the bench.

Hell, Spike thought. Some things never change. She still was beautiful, and he recalled dimly the depth of emotion he had felt for her. She had been his sun when he was alive. He had tried to fly up to her with poetry only to find his wax wings had melted. After he crashed down to the earth, he never saw the sun again. He became a creature of the night.

"Cecily...Halfrek, whatever. Forget about it. Lot's happened. Things change. Don't beat yourself up over it." She arched an eyebrow at that.

"You have someone to do that for you?" she asked wryly. Now it was Spike's turn to shift uncomfortably. He didn't say anything.

"Spike?"

"Yeah?"

"What is it between you and that Slayer, anyhow?"

"What do you mean?" he said innocently.

"Don't give me that. Justice Demon here! We can tell when people are lying."

"You can? Right handy thing that is."

"You're stalling."

"Hey, what is this, the Demon Inquisition?" Spike said annoyed.

"No...no. It's just...you can talk to me about these things, Spike."

Spike laughed. "Like you got Dawn to talk and make that little wish of hers?"

Halfrek smiled. "Yes, exactly."

"I don't need a wish, Cecily. Whatever is between Buffy and I stays wish free."

"Hmm..."

"Hmm..what?"

"You're different, William."

"Yes. And it's Spike now."

"You called me Cecily," she reminded him. "And besides, I think there's more William in you than you want to admit."

Spike snorted in derision. "Not bloody likely." Halfrek smiled.

"I was fool to reject you, you know that? I treated you like you were beneath me, remember?" Spike said nothing. Of course he bloody well remembered. He turned his eyes from her, but she grabbed his chin and made him face her.

"Spike, listen to me and listen good. You weren't beneath me then and you aren't now. You're not beneath anyone. Especially some two-bit Slayer with 'issues.' She hurts you again, I'll vengeance her myself. Wish or no wish."

Suddenly Spike's hands were around Halfrek's throat.

"You bloody well will not!" Spike yelled. Halfrek made a gesture and he flew backwards onto the grass. Spike growled, letting his game-face emerge.

"You love her then," Halfrek said, her face now unreadably demon.

"Leave her alone. You owe me that much, Cecily. Leave her sodd'n well alone."

Halfrek sighed, then smirked. "As you wish, William," she said, then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Spike slowly regained his feet. "Bloody hell." Cecily, a vengeance demon.

"She was bitch enough without the vengeance," Spike muttered.

"I heard that!" A disembodied voice echoed in the park. Spike chuckled and set off for Willie's again. Maybe a round of kitten poker would cheer him up. After that, stop by the Slayer's house and see if she wanted to come out and play. Or let him in and play. Or...

The end.

-------------------------------- 

Feedback is appreciated! 

-Moose 


End file.
